


The first time

by wklover



Category: Wonkyu - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Wonkyu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-19
Updated: 2017-08-19
Packaged: 2018-12-17 11:27:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11850621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wklover/pseuds/wklover
Summary: This is a drabble...let me know what you think!





	The first time

**Author's Note:**

> This is a drabble...let me know what you think!

“Am I dreaming? Is he real?” – Kyuhyun thought when he saw the most handsome boy he has ever seen in his life entering the library of his high-school.  
That hottie was tall and slim but he had a very fit body with strong arms and perfect abdomen. You could see that with a naked eye through his tight tee. His black hair a little bit long seemed to be bathed of sweat, as if he had been practicing sports recently or just took a shower with his wet hair, this made him look the most attractive man in his eyes.   
But what ended up killing Kyuhyun was the most beautiful smile that he has ever seen in a boy. He had perfect white teeth and deep dimples on both sides of his cheeks that made him look unique. He was the most angelical and perfect being he had ever seen in his short life, at the age of seventeen.  
Kyuhyun could barely stand and breathe at the same time. His body was paralyzed by a new feeling that grew in him. He felt his heart beating like crazy inside his chest and thousands of butterflies jumping in his stomach.  
It was the first time that he felt like that. It was the first time that someone stirred those deep feelings in him in a first meeting.  
Love at first sight? Definitely…Kyuhyun felt feverish and all his body was hot by the multiple sensations that he was experiencing for the first time.  
Kyuhyun never knew that he was into boys till he met that perfect boy in his life. And he must admit that he loves those sensations that the handsome boy provokes in him.  
Kyuhyun held a tin of warm coffee on one hand while he read a book he had chosen randomly since he loved spending his time reading at the library, somehow running away from the rest. He needed free time to be alone and enjoy of a good reading. His life was rather boring and simple. Even though he was a genius in the subjects, he didn´t feel passion for anything than reading. He spent most of the day at the library when he was not in class.  
When Kyuhyun saw this perfect boy, he forgot his book and everything he did was to be hypnotized and totally captivated by him. He couldn´t avert his eyes from that perfect boy that didn´t stop smiling beautifully while he searched a book from the shelves very close from him.  
Kyuhyun almost memorized all the handsome boy´s gestures and kinds of smiles in just few minutes of having met him. The perfect boy hadn´t realized about Kyuhyun yet and it was better since he was very blushed and nervous like hell.  
Kyuhyun felt very captivated with the presence of that handsome boy next to him that he couldn´t help but feel unhappy and frustrated for not being able to catch his attention ever in his life. There was no comparison between them. They seemed to be from two totally different worlds and that saddened him very much.  
Life was not fair…  
The person who could get that handsome boy would be the luckiest in the world. For a moment he felt jealous of all the girls and boys at the library who drooled over his handsome boy and devoured him with the gaze. But that frustrated him even more. This perfect boy was only two meters away from him but at the same time too far that he couldn´t afford to daydream about having him.  
Kyuhyun sighed in frustration and lowered his gaze focusing on his book again. He felt a sudden pain in his heart and felt like crying for the first time in his life. Love hurts and even more when it is one sided.  
He decided to try focusing on his book and forget about his impossible love but he let his book fall on the floor clumsily.  
He cursed himself for being such a clumsy boy but when he was about to pick up his book from the floor somebody else did it for him. Kyuhyun lifted his gaze in order to thank that person and almost faints from the shock and happiness when he realizes that the person was no other than his perfect boy smiling at him beautifully.  
Both rubbed their hands when they picked the book up and stared at each other for a long time sharing deep gazes and smiles.  
“I´m Siwon, Choi Siwon...nice to meet you finally…Kyuhyun”

 

The end


End file.
